


Cold Stew

by UnknownAlicia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlicia/pseuds/UnknownAlicia
Summary: Phil feels a little left out.Or, just some Philza angst.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Cold Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Do the tags scare you? Good. Enjoy this short story.

"Hey Phil, we're going out." He perked up, looking to see Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno standing at the door. It cracked slightly, a sword in all of their hands. He glanced down at the stew he was making, before sighing.  
"Please be back before 6, dinners gonna be ready then." Tommy huffed,  
"Ok Phil, we will. Bye!" They ran off, before he could even utter a goodbye. He didn't know what the three were up to without him. Probably starting another war at the Dream Smp. He wasn't too sure about what was going on there, but Will has been wearing that trench coat lately. Luckily the three visited their house often, Phil spending most of his time there. 

Since it was so close to his hardcore world, he would just fly there, do some stuff, fly back and make some dinner for the boys. They often came back hungry. Or slightly injured, rambling on about their day at the Smp. Sometimes, they didn't come back. So he ate alone. 

Phil slowly stirred the stew, grabbing a spoon as he lightly dipped it into the food. Bringing the stew to his lips as he tasted it. He hummed, smiling. It is creamy and smooth, a wonderful soup.  
"Ah, they'll love this!" Phil exclaimed. It was one of their favorite stews. Potato soup. Maybe a nice warm meal would cheer them up more, after all, he heard the three were having a rough time. Surely the stew will make them smile. 

\--------   


"Huh. It's almost six." Phil muttered, taking out four bowls. He poured the stew into each one, setting the steaming soup onto the table. Laying spoons and napkins next to the stew. Lowering the heat on the stove, as to keep it warm if they wanted seconds. The bubbling slowly disappearing into a small simmer. 

Phil sat down, looking at the stew before watching the door. He wouldn't eat yet, just until they came back. Phil looked back at the stew. Maybe one sip wouldn't hurt. So he picked up the spoon, dipped it in and took a sip. Humming at the warm liquid that pooled in his mouth. No wonder Techno loved this.

\------

It was now 7 pm. They hadn't come. Phil's bowl now empty as he already ate all of the soup. But the other three? Cold. Spoons still untouched and soup no longer steaming. It felt lonely sitting at the huge table as one. Like he had invited people to a party and no one came. Phil sighed and picked up his bowl, looks like they didn't come back. He dropped it into the sink, carefully picking up the other bowls and pouring them back into the pot. He stirred it, laying the now empty bowls next to it. They could just serve themselves once they came back. 

Phil was hoping to eat with them and talk. Listen to Wilbur and Tommy banter, with Techno jumping in with a few quips. Or Tommy excitedly rambling about the events of the server, or complaining. Will going silent. Or maybe even deciding to sing a song. Techno bragging about a fight he won. The amount of potatoes he farmed. Even a sarcastic word or two. 

That's what Phil was hoping for. Ah, stop that Phil. Their just busy with a war and all. No need to be all sad and selfish. He can't force them to eat with him, that'd be rude. So, Phil went to bed. Not knowing what else to do.

\-------

When Phil woke up, they still hadn't come back. He looked to see the bowls still there, not in the sink. Spoons still sitting by them, not used. He frowned, feeling an odd pang in his chest. Guess they didn't want his soup... Even when he worked so hard- no. They are probably just busy. Stop that Phil. Giving himself a small slap on the wrist for the negative thoughts.

He puffed his chest and plopped his hat on his head. Maybe he will do some house work while he waits for the three. They could just have the soup then! Smiling, a flash of determination for the three to eat the stew. He wondered why he felt so compelled to have them eat the soup. 

\------

It had been a week since they left. The three still haven't come back. Phil sighed, running out of things to do. He didn't want to go to his hardcore world, afraid he might miss them coming home. So, he improved the house, cleaned, or even just slept. Sometimes, he thought they might have forgotten him. Maybe they don't like him. Phil shook his head. No, their just busy. He sighed, that seemed to be his only excuse for their absence.

But then, a knock at the door. Phil quickly sat up, watching as Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy walked in. Bruised with cuts on them. He jumped up, walking over, a worried look on his face.  
"What happened to you? Are you okay? Why-"   
"Not now Phil. We're kinda in a hurry." Wilbur inturupted, pushing past him and walking to his room. Oh ok. He could feel his heart sink at the cold tone he used.   
"Well, why don't you guys sit down and eat some potato soup? I made it awhile ago but it should still be good." Phil said excitedly, walking over to the freezer where he put it. The stew took awhile to gather ingredients for so he wasn't gonna waste it. He grinned, it was great to have them back! A sudden rush of energy gathering in his bones.

"Sorry Phil, but we are kinda in the middle of something. Will just forgot a weapon back home." Tommy pointed out, Techno glancing behind him. Phil stopped,   
"Oh... Well, when will you be back?" He closed the freezer, still holding a tupperware of soup in his hand. The icy cold burning into his flesh.   
"Im not sure..." He hummed, handing the frozen stew to Tommy.  
"How about you three take some potato stew. Want me to grab more?" Techno shook his head,  
"Nah it's fine. Thanks though." Soon Wilbur burst out of his room, holding a netherite sword.  
"I knew I had it here! Okay let's go!" The three rushed out, Wilbur turning to Phil. "Bye! Sorry for the short visit." He slammed the door, leaving him back in the empty house. 

Well, at least they took some of the stew- he looked down to see the tupperware of soup laying on the floor. He picked it up, frowning. Looks like Tommy dropped it.

\------

It had been three weeks since they last visited. Phil worked on his hardcore world and on their house. No calls or anything was being heard from them. So, he gave up. They'll be back soon. Surely. 

That is, until he saw the newspaper. He had ordered it on a rather boring day. Phil opening the paper up, skimming through it with half lidded eyes. That is, until he saw some fimilar faces. His eyes widened as he saw Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo posing together. All smiling and happy, bright yellow crowns on their heads. The title read "Sleepy Bois Inc Wins Minecraft Championship!" Phil blinked, was he not invited to the event this year? 

Wait, wasn't he part of the sleepy bois? Why wasn't he included? He huffed, closing the paper. It's fine. He's happy that they won. No it's fine, calm down, it's fine. He wasn't hurt. Phil couldn't help but feel an aching in his heart. Newspaper crinkling in the grip of his hand.

\------

The next week, nothing was heard execpt a knock on his door. Phil brightened, quickly rushing to answer it. He swung it open to see not Wilbur, Tommy, or Techno. But Dream, standing alone. He held red flowers in his hand, which just confused him. 

"Um, hi? Is there something you need?" Phil watched as the masked man handed him the flowers. The red petals bright and colorful. It warmed his heart, but why had they been given to him?  
"I'm sorry Phil but.... Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur didn't make it alive out of the explosion." The flowers fell from his hands, eyes wide. Petals splattered the ground, the red color now harsh in his eyes.   
"W-what?" He stuttered. 

"Don't you know? I thought they wrote to you. But Wilbur blew up Manburg, the explosion killed a lot of people." He glanced away, "thought I'd tell you. So, sorry about your loss." Dream akwardly walked away, closing the door. Leaving Phil in shock, flowers on the floor. 

His knees gave out from under him, the bucket hat floating down. What did Phil do? He cried. Loud sobs echoed throughout his house as his wings wrapping around him. His heart aching and body shaking with tears plopping into the floor. 

After all that time... They were dead. And he had never felt more alone.

The potato soup that sat in his bowl was cold. Steam no longer rising from it. His spoon clean and napkin unused. 

Chairs around the table were empty with no sign of life within the house.   
  
A small feather could be seen on the dusty table. Many feathers were scattered around the house. Blood painting the floor like red flower petals. Violent and mean.

The stew is cold. With nobody sleeping inside the home.


End file.
